Forum:Map-Emblem Requests/Archive
Maybe this one would be a little easier: make the Yarphese Flag into an SVG, maintaining the transparent background? Detectivekenny 20:59, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Right, I'm gonna be real general cause I don't have any specific ideas. *Flag and Emblem of Forriedor. Something emphasizing Hammers, Trees, Mountains or any combination of the three. *Flag and Emblem of Gallia: Flagwise, Dark blue background with a centered cornflower blue spiral, Emblemwise, dunno. *Flag and Emblem of Ivalion: Something reflecting British origin, yet independent. Like how the American flag uses the same colors as the Union Jack, but a totally different design. You're a really good artist, so I defer to your creative judgment over most of it. Gallia, however is the only one I have a specific vision for. Thank's in advance. Woogers 02:41, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I would like you to make some Leubantian flags. *Flag of Dälbîdä - A 2:3 horizontal bicolor of Red on the top and white on the bottom. In the middle is a Polar Bear, the provincial animal. *Leubantian navy jack - A 1:1 flag with a blue border (the same shade used my original flag) and the hawk I used on my original flag. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:06, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Spart, if you haven't begun with that flag of the Allied States which I requested a while ago, don't, I have a new request. I know you are busy, and I can wait, here they are: * A new map for the Allied States, you can find it here, the Allied States is in black, make it with all the new states and stuff. * A new flag for the Allied States, we have received quite a few states, we are 19 states now, can you please make us a nice flag which fits an American country, it doesn't have to be the Union flag type again. I am leaving this entirely up to you. As long as it shows liberty, united people, and patriotism. Thank you very much! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • contribs) 21:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hopefullly this one shouldn't be too much trouble, but make the VLA flag the same as the other flags you made for Yarphei? This is the trumpet I used, but I think it looks weird so close to the left-hand side, so if you could fix that too it would be nice. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 04:33, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I would appreciate if you got on this one. You don't have to calculate the area because I got a rough area using my own method, but, not to rush, you, but you know, it would be nice… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:10, August 12, 2010 (UTC) RFP for a huge request, seals for all of the Ivalician Cabinet departments. Thoughts? Woogers(lol what ) 03:29, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I seem to have lost track of both my previous requests, however you can stop with both, at the moment I just want a new flag (which is entirely up to you) and a nice map which adds Kansas and Colorado to the Allied States, thanks. EDIT: I saw you said you updated it, you can do that test flags you did for Woogers for me as well, then I can choice one. Thank you again. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 09:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC) As for the emblem, it some be similar to the United States Great Seal, navy blue background, white eagle swooping in as seen on flag, surrounded by 39 stars and the words "The Great Seal Of The Union of Everett". I can probably do the flag myself without a problem. I would do the seal too but Paint doesnt allow for curving the words to fit in a circle. United Planets 08:46, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Flag of Yarphei Here's the Flag for Yarphei. Hope you like it. I'll try to replace your version with this in your articles while you are abscent, DK. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:19, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Map of Derhaland Here's the blank map: I'll try to do some other requests today, as I have a little free time. Sir Spart Sparklbox 22:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Looks great. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:26, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Emblems of Ivalice Here are some test flags: FORRIEDOR: I tried incorporating the three objects you wanted, but the hammers didn't look good with the pine tree and the mountains. GALLIA: Not much trouble. Used Prussian Blue for background. IVALION: Tried with several combinations, and finally got this. It kinda resembles the Union Jack (even uses similar colors) but still has an independent look. Share me your thoughts about them. The emblems will be completed at a later date. Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:10, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Forriedor's perfect. Gallia seems like its missing something, and Ivalion looks great. On Gallia, can you add another spiral going in the opposing direction, with a slightly different shade of blue? Can I add one more request, lol? The flag of Califia, the outline of a chicken standing on a red horizontal bar. Woogers Take a look at this: Give me your opinion. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Epic, but a little plain. What do you think could be added to it to give it more of a presence? Woogers 21:29, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Cool, Cool. Thanks a lot, Spart. Woogers 21:22, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Flags of Leubantia Here are the flags you requested: Naval Jack Flag of Dalbida Hope you like them! Sir Spart Sparklbox 22:59, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I do like them, even if the Naval Jack has your Hawk. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:44, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and also for the flag of Trilfuva. I'll have a 2:3 Bicolor of Blue and white with a Shield with a red, yellow, and purple background and the Basilisk which St. Fîlä is sed to have slayed. The Basilisk is like a giant green snake. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Here's the Flag of Trilfuva. The Leubantian St. George, LOL. That was not what I was expecting. Remove the man, and make the flag a horizontal 2:3. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 11:16, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Two things: the man is present in EVERY coat of arms with basilisks. Second, I think you meant a horizontal bicolor, because the flag was in 2:3 ratio. Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:08, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Can you make me the flag of Juniper? It has a 1:2 ratio, with 14 horizontal red and white stripes (like on the flag of the USA) going Red, white, Red, white, respresenting the provinces 14 districts. In the middle there is a yellow, green, and purple shield with a Juniper Cow on it. And if you've read the Juniper Cow article, then you'll know that the cow is white with blue spots. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:29, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ASA Flag Here, I have three prototypes of your flag, always making an allegory of the link with the USA and the "Six States": Number 1: Number 2: Number 3: Share me your thoughts. Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I like the last one, can you please make 9 stars, because the ASA has 3 new states. But the stripes are good, thanks. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:14, March 29, 2010 (UTC) This is a rough I had drawn up in paint, this is more or less what I want (referring to the stars). -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Hope you like it Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:25, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, its great. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:26, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Blank Map of Leubantia Lol I was bored, you can use this if you want (just mopping up a bit, will upload in a few). -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:03, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ... Perhaps you can thicken the blue line just a small amount and then blur it, and add a blue background and the surrounding countries. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:08, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Damn... now THAT is going to be difficult... maybe Spart should take it from here :D -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:37, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:44, April 14, 2010 (UTC)]] OMG. Most of the provinces look good but some are yucky, especially Dyluria lol. And I dislike cursive writing because it makes it harder to see. Print is clearer. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:08, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Okay, I was just playing around with provinces. Let's just use that as a rough copy. Maybe instead I will draw a geographic map and then work from there. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:34, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Any better now? Sorry I didn't label the provinces but maybe you can use yor knowledge of Leubantian capitals to figure them out. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:43, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Much better. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:20, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Ivalician Cabinet I took as base some of the seals of the US Cabinet and added a few other things to finish with this: If you like it, I'll make the others in a similar fashion. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) That's beautiful. Except the Scales of Justice look stretched. Lol how are you so good at what you do? I just don't have an artistic sense. Woogers(lol what ) 20:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :D Trade is awesome! Woogers - talk ( ) 00:16, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much! Now, at last, all your requests (and Government Depts.) are finished, Woog. Hope you are pleased ;D SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 01:48, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Soviet Union Flag Could you whip up a cool flag with green and red and 35 yellow stars? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Of course. Any special arrangement for the stars? SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 23:24, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Preferably a circular design and in the center of the flag, but if it looks crappy, feel free to change it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:00, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Flag of Saikyō When you're done with all of the other requests, couldya make a flag for my other national capital? As usual, I'm gonna be real vague, and just give one requirement: Has to use (#1b407b) as the primary color. Thanks again for your time and effort, I really do appreciate it. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 11:27, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll make all flags first because they're easier to make than else, but first I need to get my computer back. Thanks for your preference, it's a pleasure to work for a great ConWorlder like you. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 18:32, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Take a look: What do you think? The Japanese mon in the centrer is supposed to represent two cranes. As you may know, cranes symbolize honor and loyalty, so I thought the mon represents somethink like a "vow of loyalty" between Korea and Japan, something that unites both countries. Do you know what I mean? SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 06:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, I get it now. When I first looked at it, I was like what? But then I read the description. It makes sense now and it's awesome. Woogers - talk ( ) 13:24, July 8, 2010 (UTC) SVG Map of the East Asian Federation This is huge. The key problem is not Japan, or the Koreas, or even Taiwan (to an extent). Its Sakhalin. Sakhalin, being so huge compared to the other constituent parts of the Federation, but so relatively small in comparison to Russia, makes it extremely difficult to both find a scalable map of it, and to place it on the map of the Federation. In exchange for this invaluable favor, I will repay you with any service I can provide. You will have my ultimate gratitude. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll try to do my best. If you can wait just a few weeks until I'm near finishing school. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 02:17, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, another triumph to my saga of epic tasks. Check it and tell me what do you think: I decided not to put China because that would have made things more difficult; I tried to keep the scales in relation to other maps. If there's anything you'd like to change, please tell me. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 01:23, August 28, 2010 (UTC) A rather large change :/. I need prefecture-level divisions shown. Sorry if it makes it much more difficult. And lol, I was wonderin' why Korea was floatin'. But that's fine. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:42, August 28, 2010 (UTC) *Sigh* Alright, I'll do a little more work, and maybe it will be done before Monday. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 03:08, August 28, 2010 (UTC) lol perhaps this can help: I forgot I made this, lol. File:Blank Prefectural Map of the East Asian Federation.png Woogers - talk ( ) 17:43, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hope you are pleased. Check the map and tell me if it needs improvement or changing. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 00:40, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Looks good. I'll check it against my prefecture list tomorrow. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:17, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Few small things, I'll fix 'em. Woogers - talk ( ) 14:44, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Emblem of Everett It was a titanic task, but it's finally complete: Share me your thoughts. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 20:16, August 14, 2010 (UTC) It's good, thanks. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:03, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking something more like this. A white eagle, white stars, blue background, gold letters. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Better now? SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 03:44, August 15, 2010 (UTC) VLA Flag Sorry to keep pestering you, but I've been waiting over half a year for the VLA flag and I sorta need it for the war. I see (from Google :P) that school in Guatemala ends in October, so feel free to take any time at your leisure up until then. Thanks. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Allied States Seal Hey Spart, I know you have a helluva load to take care of, but I just want to add this here so that I don't forget. I basically want you to make a new seal for the Allied States... mine looks a bit off. You could use your imagination here, but I do want it to be rather dark, but a phoenix (national bird) somewhere in it. Thanks. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :'Kay SW, here's the requested emblem: Two things: First, I found a really neat phoenix, but I thought it had the style of Communist emblems, so I better chose the actual one. Second, I wasn't so inspired this time, so I feel kinda displeased with it. Anyways, hope you like it and anything you would like me to change, just tell. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 23:12, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey it looks simply amazing! If you feel displeased, you can improve it where you want, but personally I like it. I will let you know if there is something that needs changing. Thanks! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:35, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Maps for Cascadia Can you make two maps for me? One should be just a normal Cascadia map, similar to the one you made for Ivalice, Derhaland, and Yarphei. Then, another one with administrative divisions. For the administratives, divide the map into about 30 areas, in a neat way, snapping to rivers, and save it as a different map. Thanks a lot! —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:58, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Mind if I try this one? I was recently in Cascadia so yeah… —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:48, December 31, 2010 (UTC)